


rise and shine

by maureenbrown



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan blinks his eyes open slowly, the sunlight through their dim curtains filtering through one of Monmouth’s many windows. It’s started to rise early today, and the sound of birds chirping outside alerts Ronan more. He should probably get up and feed Chainsaw again.</p><p>He starts to move, but he feels a warm arm wrapped around his chest, and then someone’s nose nuzzling into the back of his neck, tickling the start of his tattoo that coils around his shoulders slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @newtslizzy

Ronan blinks his eyes open slowly, the sunlight through their dim curtains filtering through one of Monmouth’s many windows. It’s started to rise early today, and the sound of birds chirping outside alerts Ronan more. He should probably get up and feed Chainsaw again.

He starts to move, but he feels a warm arm wrapped around his chest, and then someone’s nose nuzzling into the back of his neck, tickling the start of his tattoo that coils around his shoulders slightly.

“Don’t go.” Adam complains, his voice scratchy from sleep, his Henrietta drawl slipping through. Ronan feels momentarily bad for waking him up, and he simply sighs as he feels Adam’s hand curling around his waist. 

“You’re going to wake Gansey.” Adam mumbles when Ronan stays still, half-sitting up. Damn him. He drops his head back onto the pillow as Adam brushes his thumb across his hipbone.

“To hell with Dick.” He mutters.

“We’re all going to hell, Ronan.” Adam murmurs, resting his chin on top of Ronan’s shoulder. The other boy hums in response.

Ronan swivels his head, not turning the rest of his body. Adam relaxes against Ronan’s bare back again, tangling their legs together after a moment. The sun hits his freckled cheeks at all the right angles, his auburn hair a shade lighter as well. His eyes are closed and his lips are chapped from when Ronan bit them, and he seems content. 

Ronan looks behind Adam to see Gansey, the other boy sprawled on his back, a hand thrown across the side of the mattress as if he fell asleep dropping his book onto the ground. His glasses are set on the bedside (Gansey probably didn’t remember to take them off, Ronan assumes it was Adam), and he looks so much younger in sleep. Less regal. 

Ronan scrunches up his nose. How pathetic. 

Despite Adam’s protests, he reaches across to shove Gansey’s shoulder, effectively waking the other boy up. “Rise and shine, motherfucker.” He crows, and Gansey rolls over so that he’s not facing Ronan.

“Ronan.” Gansey mutters sternly. Even in his half-awake state, he’d never bring himself to whine or complain.

“Time to wake up, Dick.” Ronan mumbles, allowing his voice to go soft around the edges, situating himself and propping his head up on his hand. 

Gansey hums, acknowledging that he heard his boyfriend, but he doesn’t make any move to get up. 

Adam gives Ronan a look, turning and giving him the cold shoulder to hug Gansey around his waist. He murmurs something that Ronan can’t catch by his ear, probably a gentler “good morning,” or something that Ronan can’t bring himself to say. The corners of Gansey’s lips curl up and he allows himself to fractionally lean against Adam’s warm chest.

Ronan moves his line of vision to Adam’s back, reaching out to map his fingers along his abundance of freckles, tracing constellations and following the ripple of his shiver. 

“Your hands are cold, Ronan.” Adam alerts him, and Ronan responds by placing his entire palm flat against his back.

Adam shudders with his entire body this time, making a whining sound in protest, probably Ronan’s name. He dissolves the sound by leaning forward to mouth along his collarbone, his buzzed hair just brushing below his ear. 

Adam lets out a content noise, like a deep growl in the back of his throat of pleasure, and he tugs Gansey closer to him so he can relax against Ronan’s chest again. “That feels nice.” He praises.

“That’s why I’m kissing you, Parrish.” Ronan points out next to his functioning ear, and Adam reaches behind him to swat blindly around until he finds his chest, shoving him once.

“Hey, don’t hit the hand that feeds you.” 

“You don’t feed me, I can buy my own food, Lynch.” Adam grumbles, turning to look over his shoulder.

Ronan keeps his expression passive. “I wasn’t talking about food.”

He waits for the flush of Adam’s cheeks to appear, spreading throughout his skin and reaching the tips of his ears. Ronan leans forward with satisfaction to nibble on one of them, while Adam aims an elbow to his body again. When Ronan presses close enough, he places a hand on Gansey’s stomach, feeling the vibrations against his hand with his laughter, tracing lazy circles against his skin. 

They end up laying in bed for a good couple hours more, Adam being the most cuddly and dragging Gansey back into bed quite literally when he tries to get a book (pinning him down by straddling his waist and capturing his mouth in a kiss). They all resolve into getting up once Chainsaw causes a racket, screeching something obscenely that only Ronan seems to understand. 

It’s a good morning for Ronan Lynch.


End file.
